04212087 EOD kilo
'487 AM RK SP KF and NH' AM: So we're all that's left. With the exception of Aki, I refuse to speak with her. NH: Shut up, fucking faggot. RK: I'd appreciate it if you didn't snap at this guy for once. KF: You just suddenly hated him, maybe even framed him. NH: For what? KF: What he didn't do to me. SP: This is absurd, you all act like animals! AM: I called this meeting here because my home is the loneliest and most secluded location in the world, for good reason mind that. NH: I'm here because Kari threatened me to be here. KF: It was the only option left. NH: Are you going to backstab me in my sleep? KF: I wouldn't dare! NH: How can I trust that you won't? AM: Give me a break, she loves you! NH: Kill youself you fucking mistake! RK: You should be dead anyways you monster! You should be grateful this guy brought you back! KF: Yeah, you wouldn't have even met me if it weren't for him! NH: I didn't ask for any of you to interrupt our conversation. RK: This isn't a conversation, it's an argument. AM: I'm not sure what this even is. SP: War. NH: Maybe if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have so much extra worry in me. I should be dead, I didn't want to walk away from that. KF: How dare you! How could you even say that? AM: And.....you made her cry, happy with yourself? NH: Fuck you. SP: Savages. Everyone here. AM: What? SP: Every one of you. You've raised something evil. Each and every one of you. I never asked to know any one of you dastardly wastes of human space. RK: How do you even know us? Your history explains nothing about how you know anyone at all, not even Mr. Nobody that freak. AM: That freak is my introverted best friend. NH: What about me? What about Alex? AM: What happened to not talking to me? NH: Kill yourself. SP: This I cannot explain, but I'm not indulging myself in your guerilla insults and havoc inducing mindless talk of hatred. Either everyone of you sharped up, or you'll face your own greatest fears. NH: What are you going to do you pansy fuck? Get your ridiculous, pussy girlfriend to hunt us all? RK: Why don't I finish you off once more? NH: Try! RK attempts to pull out her katana but the blade is stopped by SP's hand NH attempts to pull out his Tec-9 but the barrel is grabbed by SP's other hand and is bent backwards RK: Nani kore... NH: What did you just do?! SP: This is what you must understand about introverts: you don't know what they do when they're holed up in their shelter. AM: What just happened? KF: Wh... RK: Listen please...who are you even? NH: I don't understand, I've even been in your lab, what do you do in there? Does she know about it? SP: If you do not proceed to comply, further concequences will be taken upon yourselves. Additional consideration is advised. NH: You may have bent my gun, yeah, whatever. NH attempts to punch SP in the face, but is caught halfway and SP breaks NH's arm NH: Ah....you fucking....shit! SP: As it appears to be, I can bend metal and bone. If anyone objects, please do so now. NH: Kari, do something. KF: Wh- why would I? Get yourself to a hospital, I'm going home. RK: I have respects to pay, I'm already in your control somehow. SP: That's a keyword here, control. Allow yourselves to stay in mine and you may come out unscathed, let alone see your next birthday. AM: And you think you can hurt this good friend of mine in my own home? You couldn't kill me if you tried. SP: Sure I couldn't, but would you like to live forever knowing your biggest secret is public? Every new generation will be reminded of said secret. You may as well kill yourself off. AM: And I'm the animal? You monster! SP: Your best efforts won't succeed here, and as to Ren, tell Scully I said happy birthday unless Hyun-Ae has already. Too bad he's on tour on his birthday. RK: Uhh, ok I will. AM attempts to shoot SP with Ultra and SP fades away like TV static AM: What? Was that even Simon? RK: I don't even know. KF: This is terrifying. RK: Agreed. AM: Yeah, shit. Doing ok down there you whiney little child? NH: Fuck you. KF: Whatever, I'll take him to a hospital. I hope what you said was a lie, boo. NH: Thank you... AM: Whatever this turned out to be, is dismissed. Thanks for nothing. end Category:Bypassed Files